Heat management is a factor in nearly all electronic devices. Heat management can comprise controlling the amount of heat generated as well as adequately dissipating the heat that is generated. These heat management measures can reduce the possibility of overheating of electrical components, and enable compliance with safety standards such as those from Underwriter Laboratories (UL) and the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).
Many different techniques can be used for heat management, and generally multiple different techniques are used in combination. These techniques include selective placement of heat generating components, use of heat sinks on high heat generating components, fans to move air around the device, as well as the design of the device packaging. Continual decreases in device size and increases in heat generation make heat management a continuing challenge during device design.